Fans mounted on hydraulic pumps are increasingly seen as a relatively low-cost way of providing cooling for such pumps. While these pumps are typically located in a protected location that would minimize contact between the fan blades and an object, providing such protection or the lack of such protection on a vehicle may limit the ability to use a fan mounted to a pump in some applications. Thus, there is a need for a fan shroud that can readily and inexpensively be attached to a stand alone hydraulic pump.